


Accents - Gabriel x Original Female Character

by madamelibrarian



Series: One-Shots & Reader Inserts [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accents, F/M, Southern (American) Accent, accent kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: Kink #2: AccentsGabriel x OFCRequested by @bohowitch





	Accents - Gabriel x Original Female Character

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted (March 2017) as part of a compilation with other writers. I decided to post it separately.

Gabriel never really paid attention to languages. They were sounds that humans made to communicate. At least that was what he thought until he heard Laura in the next room talking on the telephone. He knew she’d been born and raised in the southern states of North America but had traveled enough over the years that her accent was almost non existent in daily life. Except for today. For some reason, the conversation had brought it out to the forefront and thickened it. The subtle drop of consonants and melodic shift of the tones had an effect on him was surprising but not entirely unpleasant.  

He eased closer to the door so he could hear Laura better, not that he was wanting to know what she was talking about, although he was curious as to what was happening to make the accent come out. Gabriel leaned against the wall and let the sound of her voice wash over him, sending pleasurable shivers down his spine. With each passing second, Gabriel’s cock grew harder.

Laura hung up the phone and nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Gabriel’s arms twine around her. “Dammit, Gabriel! You tryin’ t’ give me a heart attack?!” she squealed.

“Now that would be counterproductive,” he said as he nuzzled against her shoulder.

Laughing, she turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck, “To what exactly?” she said, the accent slowly slipping away.

Gabriel started kissing along the column of her throat and hummed out a single request, his fingers skimming along the waistband of her jeans as he pressed hips against her, “Say ‘sweet tea’ like you would back home.”


End file.
